


Ready for Boarding

by shiplocks_of_love



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Airports, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Love at First Sight, M/M, also based on a commercial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplocks_of_love/pseuds/shiplocks_of_love
Summary: An unassuming short man, silver hair and striped jumper. A scarlet red backpack. Looking uninterested around him. Until he locks eyes with Sherlock.





	Ready for Boarding

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](http://swissmissing.tumblr.com/post/170346796850/love-in-mind-palace-johnlockismyreligion) by [SwissMiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SwissMiss/profile) on Tumblr and lost my mind. A 221b ficlet based on a prompt from [Hotaru_Tomoe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/profile): "AU - Alternate first meeting: Sherlock and John meet at the airport and it’s love at the first sight." Originally posted on [Tumblr](https://shiplocks-of-love.tumblr.com/post/170348795367/swissmissing-love-in-mind-palace).  
> Bits of dialogue retrieved from 'A Study in Pink', but I didn't really need to tell you this, did I.

Airports, ugh. Drab, disgusting, dull. Too many _people_.

Sherlock steps on the upwards escalator and sighs wearily. Eyes the travellers going downwards.

[University reader in molecular biology, _no_ … _synthetic_ biology. Boring.]  
[Banker, cheating on his wife with his secretary. Obvious.]  
[Physician. Noooo… soldier? Wait… _Army doctor?_ ]

_Fascinating!_

An unassuming short man, silver hair and striped jumper. A scarlet red backpack. Looking uninterested around him. Until he locks eyes with Sherlock.

The man frowns.

They pass each other, relentless escalators transporting them to opposite worlds.

Their gazes still locked.

Sherlock suddenly jumps over the rail and runs down.

“Afghanistan or Iraq?”

The man startles but his frown turns into a surprised expression.

“Af…ghanistan. Sorry, how did you know-?”

“The tan. You’ve been abroad, but not sunbathing. The way you hold yourself says military. You are also a doctor.”

“How can you possibly know that?”

“Elementary. Look at the turnup on your jeans.”

The man looks down to his feet, just in time to realise the escalators are coming to a finish. They step out and continue to walk, eyes riveted on each other.

“… And your name tag states ‘John H. Watson, M.D.’”

John grins, an open smile that turns into a genuine laughter.

“That was… amazing.”

Sherlock feels himself blush. Maybe he’s ready to do something different.

Ready for boarding.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://shiplocks-of-love.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
